No hay buena acción sin recompensa
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El final de la película nos dice que Blancanieves se marchó sin más. ¿En serio iba a irse así como así con el príncipe, sin valorar lo que hicieron los enanitos por ella? Oneshot.


**_"BLANCANIEVES Y LOS SIETE ENANITOS" _****ES UNA PELÍCULA DE WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

- ¿Qué hay esta noche para cenar?-preguntó Happy.

Estaba atardeciendo y quedaba un cuarto de hora de camino.

- Sopa-contestó Doc.

- ¿Otra vez?-protestó Happy.

- Otra vez.

- Llevamos toda la semana cenando sopa, ya estoy harto-gruñó Grumpy.

- Pues cocinad vosotros; yo no sé hacer otra cosa-dijo Doc.

Dopey asintió la cabeza alegremente.

- Tú no, Dopey. La última vez que cocinaste, nos pasamos vomitando toda la noche-intervino Sneezy.

- ¿Qué os parecen unos buenos rábanos?-preguntó Sleepy, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Nah, filetes-dijo Grumpy.

- ¿Y si cenamos unos huevos fritos?-propuso Bashful en voz baja.

- ¡No vamos a hacer una cena para cada uno, ni que fuera esto una pensión!-replicó Doc, alzando la voz.

- Era más sencillo cuando estaba Blancanieves. Nosotros volvíamos del trabajo y ella ya tenía la mesa servida con cosas que a todos nos gustaba-recordó Happy, tras lo cual soltó un pequeño suspirito.

- Pero ya no está. Así que tendremos que volver a apañárnoslas solos-replicó Doc-. Si hemos vivido de esta forma toda la vida, podremos seguir así.

Los hermanos asintieron y siguieron su camino en silencio.

La ausencia de Blancanieves se hacía patente cada segundo desde que se marchó, de eso ya hacía dos meses. ¿Cómo una niña que sólo había estado con ellos unos pocos días les había conquistado tan profundamente? No lo sabían, pero así era. No verla barriendo los suelos, dándoles los buenos días por la mañana con una sonrisa radiante en los labios o haciendo pasteles mientras contemplaba a los pajaritos que revoloteaban junto a la ventana les encogía el corazón.

Se hizo de noche en el camino. Por suerte, no salían nunca de casa sin sus linternas (cruzar el bosque de noche sin ellas era un suicidio) y conocían hasta la más minúscula brizna de hierba del bosque en el que se habían criado. Era un tramo difícil pero sabían sortearlo a la perfección, incluso estando cansados como en ese momento. Como siempre, entonaron una canción para darse ánimos y hacer que los peligros del bosque parecieran minúsculos.

_Hi-ho, Hi-ho_

_A casa a descansar_

_Hi-ho, Hi-ho, Hi-ho, Hi-ho_

_Hi-ho, Hi-ho_

_Es hora de..._

El canto de los enanos se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Unos soldados les estaban esperando allí. Uno de ellos bajó la mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con Doc y preguntó:

- Ustedes son los enanos del bosque, ¿no es cierto?

No les molestó para nada que les llamaran así. Se les conocía de ese modo en la comarca y, al fin y al cabo, era exactamente lo que eran. Lo que no les gustó tanto fue ver a aquellos hombres invadiendo su propiedad, armados hasta los dientes. Antes de contestar, Doc observó detenidamente la armadura de los soldados.

Caballeros del rey.

Miró al hombre y asintió con la cabeza.

- Les ruego que nos acompañen-contestó él.

- ¿Para qué?-Grumpy dio un paso al frente y le dirigió una mirada osada.

- El príncipe quiere hablar con ustedes siete en audiencia privada-respondió el heraldo sin perder la compostura.

- ¿El príncipe?-repitió Sneezy, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hasta Dopey abrió la boca.

- Exacto. Así que, si hacen el favor de acompañarnos...

Los caballeros comenzaron a caminar y los enanitos, después de intercambiar miradas, siguieron a Doc, que fue tras ellos.

Aunque sabían que no habían quebrantado ninguna ley del reino (que supieran), los siete enanos estaban nerviosos por aquella llamada. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante como para que el príncipe quisiera verles? Ellos eran simples mineros, enanos para más inri. Vivían apartados en el bosque donde no molestaban a nadie si nadie les molestaba. No había razón para tener que verle.

El viaje hasta el castillo no fue largo, pero a ellos les pareció. Contemplaron enismismados cómo los bosques dieron paso a pueblos con calles empedradas, casas y mansiones. Las gentes se los quedaban mirando, seguramente porque no habían visto a un enano en su vida. Grumpy tuvo que gritarle a un niño para que se apartara y dejara de reírse de ellos. Sin embargo, los soldados del rey daban tanto respeto que nadie se atrevió a molestarlos en las paradas que hicieron para descansar en posadas y parques. Les ofrecieron cerveza para beber pero la rechazaron gentilmente. Seguían nerviosos por la audiencia.

Finalmente, llegaron a un castillo inmaculado, tan inmenso y resplandeciente que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Las puertas se abrieron para ellos y los soldados los condujeron entre carruajes, puertas y pasillos hasta que llegaron a un enorme portón. Allí, los soldados se agruparon a cada lado de ella y se quedaron inmóviles.

- Pasen-les indicó el heraldo.

Doc hizo un gesto para que sus hermanos se quitaran los gorros y el soldado les abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

Entraron en un salón mucho más grande que su mina, totalmente blanca a excepción de la alfombra de terciopelo que iba de un extremo a otro y los dos tronos que había al final de ella. Había un hombre y una mujer sentados en él.

Al hombre no le conocían.

Dopey dejó caer su gorro y corrió hacia allá al reconocer a la mujer.

Los soldados dieron un paso al frente, amenazando con sus lanzas, pero el príncipe les detuvo con un gesto de su mano y contempló como la princesa también se saltaba el protocolo para levantarse de su trono y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Blancanieves y Dopey se fundieron en un abrazo.

- ¡Dopey! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!-exclamaba ella.

Los enanitos sonrieron al verla y fueron a su encuentro entusiasmados pero con un poco más de decoro. Blancanieves los recibió en un torrente de besos y abrazos. Hasta Grumpy la colmó de cariñosas caricias.

- ¡Pequeña, estás...estás...resplingona, digo resplandeciente!-exclamó Doc.

- ¡Gracias, Doc!-sonrió ella. A ella no se lo parecía pero para los enanitos fue un contraste tremendo pasar de recordar a una pobre niña vestida con andrajos que limpiaba casas de desconocidos a cambio de tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse a abrazar a una princesa cubierta de joyas en un trono.

- ¡Te hemos echado tanto de menos!-sonrió Bashful.

- ¡Y yo a vosotros, os lo aseguro!

El príncipe contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios pero cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos y seguían abrazándose y charlando, tosió sutilmente. Blancanieves levantó la cabeza y volvió a ocupar su puesto recatadamente. Los enanitos se postraron ante ellos tratando de frenar la loca alegría que les había invadido al verla de nuevo. El silencio se rompió con un estornudo de Sneezy que retumbó por toda la habitación.

- Lo siento-se disculpó tímidamente.

- Gracias por venir a estas horas-habló el príncipe, pasando aquello por alto-. Os habríamos hecho llamar por la mañana pero ya me ha contado Blancanieves que vais muy temprano a trabajar y que eso es sagrado para vosotros. Aunque parezca que volver a veros es el motivo de vuestra visita, tengo que aclarar que no lo es. Os he hecho llamar porque no pudimos agradeceros lo suficiente lo que hicisteis por mi esposa en su día y ya es hora de que recibáis vuestra recompensa.

- Se lo agradecemos de corazón, su majestad-dijo Doc-. Pero lo hicimos simplemente porque creíamos que era lo correcto, no nos merecemos ninguna recompensa.

- No. Primero la acogisteis cuando no tenía adonde ir. Le disteis un hogar y toda la protección que podía necesitar. Después, corristeis en su auxilio cuando su vida corría peligro y matásteis a la malvada reina. Y cuando yo llegué finalmente a su encuentro, vi que habíais cuidado de su cuerpo inerte de la mejor manera posible, evitado que muriera de una forma fatídica. No puedo pasar por alto todo aquello. De modo que...haz los honores, querida.

Blancanieves se puso en pie y tomó aire para decir sin poder ocultar una sonrisa:

- Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy y Dopey. Por haberme salvado la vida, yo os nombro barones del reino con todos los privilegios que el título conlleva. Además, seréis trasladados a este palacio para que gocéis de lujo y atenciones durante el resto de vuestras vidas.

Los enanos se miraron entre sí, sin creérselo. ¡Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se habían convertido en nobles! ¡No tenían que pagar más impuestos, habían adquirido dignidad y vivirían en palacio! Tenían ganas de saltar, de abrazar a Blancanieves, de beber para celebrarlo...

...¿O no?

- Discúlpenos, majestades-se excusó Doc.

Los enanos se dirigieron a un rincón de la sala y cuchichearon. Los príncipes les miraron intrigados. Unas veces se les escapaba algún grito, otras se pellizcaban...No podían oír nada.

Finalmente, Happy dio un paso al frente.

- Son ustedes muy amables-dijo en representación de los siete-, pero no podemos aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Blancanieves.

- No podemos abandonar nuestro hogar ni nuestra mina. Nuestra familia ha vivido allí desde hace seis generaciones. Y tampoco podemos aceptar esos títulos. Sólo hicimos lo que creímos mejor y, creános, ver a Blancanieves, perdón, a la princesa feliz y a salvo ya es suficiente recompensa.

Blancanieves miró a su marido y él suspiró.

- Sois tan pequeños como tercos-dijo con una sonrisa-. De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Os dejaremos quedaros en vuestra cabaña en el bosque y renunciar a vustros privilegios...a cambio de que aceptéis nuestra protección para vosotros y las siguientes generaciones...

- ...Y que vengáis a verme siempre que podáis-añadió Blancanieves-. Yo haré lo mismo.

Happy miró a Doc, quien, en representación de los demás, asintió. Dopey también asintió hasta marearse.

- Aceptamos-contestó finalmente.

- Gracias-sonrió Blancanieves.

- Vamos a dar un banquete. Si no os importa quedaros a acompañarnos, os conduciremos a vuestros aposentos para que os cambiéis, dejéis vuestras pertenencias y paséis la noche-dijo el príncipe.

- Con mucho susto, digo gusto-aceptó Doc.

Blancanieves sonrió y les despidió con la mano. Los enanitos la correspondieron y siguieron a los centinelas hasta las habitaciones.

- Tendríamos que haber aceptado los títulos-masculló Grumpy.

- La verdad es que ser barones tiene que estar bien-asintió Sneezy, pensativo.

- Muchachos, si por algo somos famosos los enanos es por nuestra honradez. No podemos aceptar esos privilegios-les recordó Doc-. Además, no creo que os guste ir por ahí con trajes ceñidos y pelucas empolvadas todo el día, ¿me equivoco?

- Pues no-bostezó Sleepy.

- Bueno, tal vez...-musitó Bashful, mirándose su calva.

Dopey, si hubiera podido, habría dicho que para él ya era una recompensa inmensamente grande saber que verían a Blancanieves siempre que quisieran pero como sus hermanos seguían debatiendo los pros y contras de ser noble, decidió dejarlo pasar y se preguntó si darían para cenar pollo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**No me puedo creer que Blancanieves se fuera sin más después de todo lo que hicieron los enanitos por ella. De modo que les recompensé en este fic.  
**

**Lo de que son hermanos es sólo una suposición de las muchas que hay sobre la relación entre los enanos.**

**Por cierto, he mantenido los nombres de la versión original porque me crié con la versión antigua, la que estaba en español latino, y me suena mejor. Por nada más.**


End file.
